


Even the wedding cake's in tiers

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun is Bad at Feelings, Jeno is whipped, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is a Confident Gay, cameos from other nct members gidle and black pink, chenji are chaotic, dreamcentric, jaemin is also camp but only when drunk, jaemin is oblivious, johnny and ten are bad at feelings, loads of fluff, mark is lowkey a nightmare but we love him, oh and probably bts and stray kids cameos as well, shotaro is baby, yuta is camp as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Sun & Stars weddings - Korea's only gay wedding planning service!Huang Renjun has just qualified as a wedding planner (his first wedding would be a lot easier if he wasn't unbearably attracted to the best man....)Lee Donghyuck's main problem with planning a surprise wedding isn't the surprise element (It's his stupid infatuation with Mark Lee)Lee Jeno is trying to ask out his long-time best friend and flatmate Na Jaemin (if only Jaemin wasn't so painfully oblivious)Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle, Sun & Stars apprentices, are struggling not to ruin the most high profile gay wedding Korea has ever seen (Spoiler alert: its just a good thing Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook have a sense of humour)Throw in a missing wedding dress, pink hair dye and a couple of mental breakdowns and Johnny Suh is wondering exactly why he hired people with so many PROBLEMS
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. save-the-date

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by my darling MerakiTen (erin, i love u ect)

Saturday 3rd September 

1:47 PM

"And just _what_ do you two have to say for yourselves?" Johnny Suh growled, glaring at the two teenagers in front of him. Zhong Chenle was developing a black eye and Park Jisung was holding an ice pack to a split lip but neither of these things held any sympathy for Johnny and he didn't break the stare as he looked from one boy to the other with an equal contempt that was rarely seen on his face.

"Well boys? I'm waiting. Chenle, you seemed to have _plenty_ to say at the reception this morning, so I know the cat hasn't got your tongue huh?"

The aforementioned boy looked down sheepishly, scuffing his shoes on Johnny's carpeted office floor. Johnny scowled and turned his attention to Jisung who was dabbing woozily at the bleeding cut.

"What about you Jisung? Care to explain exactly what that behaviour was that you both demonstrated? I was under the impression I hired talented businessmen and designers, not wannabe thugs with a prison sentence attached, hm?"

At this, both boy's heads shot up with such force that tall, gangly, and far-too-tipsy Jisung nearly fell over. 

"T-there’s a prison sentence attached?" Chenle whispered in horror, the usual smirk on his face long gone as he looked at Jisung whose pale face mirrored the expression with terror. Johnny sighed and laced his fingers together, leaning his elbows on his glass desk and feeling the late summer sun warming his back as it streamed in through the floor-to-wall window behind him.

"No, not this time. You two are both _incredibly_ lucky that Jungkook and Taehyung were unwilling to press charges despite your determination to try and get yourselves locked up for the rest of your miserable little lives”.

"Are you going to fire us then?" Jisung asked tentatively, wincing as he touched his lip with the bloody cloth-wrapped ice pack. Johnny sighed again and spun around in his chair, so he was facing the window and the view across the city in all its skyscraper glory. 

"Regrettably not, once again you have other people to thank. Your respective bosses, Donghyuck and Jeno, fought hard for you two to stay and threatened to leave if I fired both of you. As I cannot afford to take that risk, for the time being, you both still have a job."

Both boys breathed a sigh of relief, with Chenle's shoulders visibly drooping and Jisung's eyes closing in a silent prayer of thanks. 

"However, as I'm sure I don't need to tell you, you both had better be on your best behaviour, yes? I have it on both Donghyuck's and Jeno's confidence that neither of you will put _one toenail out of line_ and if you do, you are out quicker than you can say your own names, understand?"

Both boys nodded, weirdly sincerely for them. Johnny finally let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He hated doing this (believe it or not) and the stress of the morning had taken its toll on him. He ran his hands through his soft blonde hair and his expression softened.

"I understand the fight wasn't initiated by you two, correct?"

The two teenagers shook their heads forcefully, glimmers of hope at Johnny's gentler tone showing on their battered faces. Johnny buried his own head in his hands, massaging his temple gently. God, he needed a drink. Something strong enough to wipe the humiliation of the morning from his mind, preferably. He gestured to the door weakly. 

"You may go."

The boys looked at each other with delight and barrelled towards the glass door at the end of the room, injuries apparently forgotten. Johnny winced at the clatter of the door slamming behind them and the exclamation from Chenle of "Fuck, I thought we were as good as fucking dead!"

Johnny buzzed the intercom that led to his assistant Sungchan's office then remembered that Sungchan would most likely be at the wedding. As Johnny should be, bearing in mind that he was the one who _planned_ the entire bloody thing. But no, months and months of hard work had led to this day and where was Johnny? Sat in his office contemplating if 2:00 was too early to be drinking whisky. Johnny groaned and rubbed his eyes, deciding that no, with the morning he'd just had 2:00 was not too early to start drinking. Getting up, he stumbled tiredly out of the door and made his way down the elegant staircase to the road which led, mercifully, to a bar. 

***********************************************

_Six months earlier_

Wednesday 15th March 

9:13 AM

Huang Renjun swung round gleefully in his new chair, giggling like a child, and clapping his hands. He stopped facing the huge glass door that opened out onto a balcony that overlooked Seoul in all its beauty. Renjun breathed a sigh of pure contentment, as he took in the huge view and grinned again as he got up and flung the door open, inviting the crisp March air into the office. _His office,_ Renjun deliriously reminded himself as he skipped out onto the balcony and leaned on the metal railing happily. He was on the verge of bursting into tears and/or song (he wasn't really sure which) when a smirking voice cut through his reverie.

"Yo, Renjun, just to check - you are aware other people can see you living out your little Disney princess fantasy, right?" 

Renjun scowled at Lee Donghyuck who was leaning against _Renjun's_ door frame with his arms folded and smiling teasingly. 

"Shut up Hyuck, just because I have a _balcony_ and you don’t”.

Hyuck's grin stayed put on his face and he came to stand next to Renjun who was back to grinning like a lovesick idiot at the view.

"To be fair though, your office is literally nicer than mine, what the fuck." 

Renjun snickered at Hyuck's mock outraged expression before leaning his head on his best friends shoulder.

"I just can't believe I'm actually here y'know? I mean, you officially promoted ages ago, then Jen, then it looked like bloody _Chenle_ was going to become an official wedding planner before I was-"

"Oh God don't say that, I pity the poor soul who has _Zhong Chenle_ planning their wedding."

"Fuck, yes, but I just thought that I was going to stay Johnny's assistant forever. Like, you have been planning weddings for the best part of a year and so has Jen and I guessed I just thought that I was never going to make it really”.

"But here you are, Junnie."

Renjun breathed another happy sigh. 

"Here I am".

"Awwww, are we getting all emotional without me?" 

Lee Jeno's voice cut through the air with a tinge of mischief and his eyes wondered admiringly around the room he was standing in. Renjun grinned at Jeno who was raising his eyebrows approvingly at the balcony where Hyuck was currently trying to unleash his inner spiderman by climbing on the corner of the balcony, apparently oblivious to the 13-metre drop. He batted his eyelashes at the two men as they admired the view, Renjun still with that stupidly happy smile, Jeno looking a million miles away but nodding in appreciation at the backdrop. Hyuck snickered and gingerly took one hand off the railings to shake Renjun's shoulder. 

"Hey guys, do I pass as Tom Holland yet?"

"Hyuckie, you're a Korean panicked gay who wears ill-fitting jeans and too much eyeliner. "

"Shut up Jeno, you want to look this good crouching on a balcony”!

"What, I want to look like some five-foot-bloody-eight frog with greasy curtains huh?! "

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty for fucks sake" Renjun whined, rolling his eyes at Jeno who was now trying to push Donghyuck off the balcony. 

"Lee motherfucking Jeno get off me, I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Oh, the tiny twink speaks!"

Yes, Renjun smiled again, blocking out Jeno's insults and Hyuck's curses, Life was good.

***********************************************

_2 days later_

Friday 17th March

10:38 AM 

"I still cannot believe your assistant actually _brings you coffee” Hyuck_ said in total disbelief as Shotaro walked into Renjun's office holding a tray of takeaway Starbucks cups "Chenle sits there and refuses to do anything unless I fucking _bribe_ him! I honestly wonder who’s the boss at times!”

Renjun grinned as he inhaled the steam from the top of his cup.

"Chenle is definitely the boss, let’s face it, Hyuckie."

"I agree" Jeno muttered, his mouth full of Frappuccino "Shotaro, I'm about to fucking adopt you, how much would I have to pay you for you to come and be my assistant?" 

"Hey hey hey!" Hyuck said in outrage as he accepted his cup from the younger boy with a grateful smile "I have had to deal with Zhong Chenle the longest, therefore I should get the assistant who actually _does what I ask when I ask it without having to take bribes!_ "

"I heard that Donghyuck!" came Chenle's voice from his corner office.

"You were supposed to! Have you seen this?! Renjun gets Shotaro to go to Starbucks for him and I can't even get you to sort out a _fucking meeting!_ "

"Hey, not my fault you can't deal with me!"

"Chenle, you are an inch away from being fired, do you hear me? An _INCH"_

"Babe, you've been saying that for the last year and I'm still here”.

"But not for much longer! And don't call me _babe!_ I'm your _boss!_ I pay your fucking _wages_!"

"Hey Hyuck, you love me really _babe!"_

Renjun rolled his eyes at his best friend who was burying his face in his hands desperately, "I'm going to shoot him, god so help me. The life sentence would be a small price to pay for the lack of Zhong Chenle in the world”.

Jeno smiled sympathetically, patting Hyuck's shoulder "I feel you, Hyuck. Jisung can be a little nightmare as well-”.

"Does your assistant make your name into Shinee puns?"

"......no"

"Then whatever Jisung does cannot be as bad as being called 'ring ding dong-hyuck”.

Renjun cackled at this, nearly spitting out his last mouthful of latte all over Jeno as he wiped his mouth hastily " _ring ding dong-hyuck_. You're _joking_."

"Nope" Hyuck said mournfully, taking a sip of his iced americano (all black, no sugar, no milk. A drink for _psychopaths_ really)

"In front of clients?"

" _Especially_ in front of clients"

"Christ" Jeno grinned, as he sucked the last bit of Oreo Frappuccino from the cup "I mean, Jisung just takes four million hours to do everything. Like I can say 'go and pick up a wedding dress' and the drive will take 15 minutes when I do it, but he can somehow make it into a whole fucking _daytrip."_

"Well, lucky for me, I can't relate" Renjun said gleefully "I'm convinced Shotaro is a God in disguise”.

"I am going to kill you, then my assistant. "

"Oh boys, please don't let work get in the way of your coffee morning, will you? I would _hate_ for that to happen." said a new voice, heavy-laden with sarcasm making all three men winced. Johnny was standing there and looking distinctly unimpressed with them. "Jeno, I know for a fact you have to meet with Irene for a wedding dress fitting in-" he checked his watch "precisely 12 minutes," Jeno looked at his own watch in barely disguised horror, muttering _shit_ under his breath as he ran out of the room. Johnny smiled and continued "Renjun, you have your first meeting with your first clients for your first wedding in 17 minutes and Donghyuck, I want to see you in my office in" He checked his watch again "about 45 seconds!" 

Donghyuck looked confused at this last memo but agreeably followed Johnny out of the room whilst Renjun felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach at the thought of planning his first wedding. It was official now, the office and the business cards and even the assistant didn't matter anymore (well, Shotaro was a living angel but anyway). He couldn't fuck this up. 

He would never forgive himself if he did.

***********************************************

Donghyuck sat in a plush chair opposite Johnny's desk. The older man was scrolling through something on his laptop; blonde hair falling in front of his forehead and muttering unintelligible sayings to himself. Privately, Donghyuck was worried about his boss. Johnny was usually incredibly laid back to the point of falling over but what with the pressure of trying to find a new assistant, expanding the business, and trying to plan multiple high-profile weddings at once, it was no wonder that the bags under Johnny's eyes were black and his normally sunny face was pale and wan. 

Johnny showed no sign of noticing Donghyuck was there which made Hyuck uneasy. He coughed lightly and Johnny's head shot up so fast Hyuck was surprised he didn't have whiplash. Johnny stared at Hyuck for a few seconds, confusion forming on his brow until Donghyuck said slowly.

"Um-Johnny? You wanted to see me?"

Johnny's bewildered expression heightened for a couple more seconds until he snapped his fingers and Hyuck could almost see the lightbulb over the top of his head. 

"Oh, yes, sorry Hyuck. Well, it’s not actually _me_ who wants to see you."

"No?"

"No, its Taeyong"

"Taeyong? _Lee Taeyong?"_

"How many other Taeyong's do you know?" Johnny snapped, turning his attention back to his laptop and typing aggressively loudly. Hyuck held his hands up in an _Ok, Ok_ gesture and said, "Why does Yong want to see me?"

"I have no idea, Hyuck. I had a text from him two minutes ago asking for you to go over to Galaxy Moon as soon as possible and he's not taking no for an answer”.

"But I have work-"

"Tch, don't worry about that" Johnny smiled suddenly, making his face light up almost from the inside and for a moment Donghyuck could see the man Johnny had once been "just go and see him, you know how needy Taeyong is when people ignore him”

"If you're sure?"

"Just go already Donghyuck"

"Alright"

Donghyuck made his way out of the Sun & Stars building, choosing to walk the mile to Galaxy moon. Galaxy moon was Lee Taeyong's business and if he were honest, Donghyuck's happy place (not that he would ever tell Taeyong that. Well, maybe not). It was slightly indescribable, being a shop significantly for weddings, baby showers, christenings, birthdays. Taeyong liked to call it a 'celebration shop' but that didn't do it justice. It had a new theme every season, with Taeyong spending weeks before hand sitting in bed with just a piece of paper and a pencil scribbling down colour schemes and ideas to bring beautiful people into his equally beautiful shop. This spring, Taeyong had decorated the shop in pale creams and greens ("it’s not _green_ Donghyuck, it’s a _pale apple Sacramento,”)_ with gold lights illuminating all the windows and crystal chandeliers hanging from the gloriously high ceilings. Donghyuck breathed a sigh, inhaling the smell of sandalwood polish and lily-of-the-valley that Taeyong arranged in beautiful displays all over the shelves. Taeyong himself was standing behind the counter, animatedly talking to a woman who had two children holding each of her hands and a baby in a buggy as Taeyong wrapped up toy bunnies and elegantly patterned tablecloths with silver tissue paper before handing the two children a sweet each. Hyuck smiled at his friend who was now talking to the baby with wide eyes and a pretty smile as the woman pushed the presents into her bag before turning to pass Donghyuck who pressed himself up against a shelf of deliciously smelling candles so as not to be run over by the buggy and the now sticky children.

Donghyuck released himself from the shelf in time to hug Taeyong who had run out from behind the counter, giggling like the children. Hyuck smiled into Taeyong's shoulder, burying his face, and breathing in his citrusy scent contentedly. They stood like this for a few seconds, Taeyong was a particularly Huggy person and (loath as he was to admit it) so was Donghyuck and they were both reluctant to let the other go. Eventually Taeyong pulled away, ruffling Hyuck's carefully arranged hair affectionately as they exchanged the usual pleasantries before Taeyong led him to the back of the shop where two cups of coffee (black _thank god_ ) were waiting. 

"Hyuck. I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to see you”.

"What, you mean you didn't just invite me because you missed this beautiful face? Taeyongie, I am _wounded!"_

"Well, as much as I do adore you, no that wasn't the only reason. "

Hyuck looked at Taeyong expectedly, but Taeyong was facing the door and seemed to be expecting someone else. Hyuck took a sip of his coffee curiously as Taeyong obviously spotted who he was looking for and pounced out of his seat to greet the new arrival as the doorbell rang. Donghyuck stayed in his seat, it was either a customer or one of Yong's friends who he would try and set Hyuck up with (Taeyong was a _notorious_ matchmaker) so Hyuck wasn't fussed about going to see them. That was until he heard a voice. An English speaking voice. A voice speaking English with a _Canadian accent_. Oh fuck. Oh fuck no. Hyuck drained his cup quickly (If the voice belonged to who he thought it did, he'd need all the caffeine he could fucking get to be frank). Taeyong poked his stupid smug face round the door frame and Donghyuck became very interested in the bottom of his empty coffee cup suddenly. Taeyong smirked and called behind him "Markiee! You can come in!"

Donghyuck felt his face betraying him and blushing hopelessly and he glared under his fringe at Taeyong furiously. 

"You didn't"

"I did"

"Lee Taeyong, say your last words because you are _dead_ ”.

"Wait, who'd dead?" A new voice chimed in, as a sheepishly grinning Taeyong walked into the kitchen, doing his level best to avoid Hyuck's stare by focusing on the ceiling. 

Mark Lee, Donghyuck's most hated person in the _entire world,_ walked in behind him and had the audacity to _smile_. Right at Donghyuck. Dick. Donghyuck just scowled, pouring himself more coffee and contemplating if Taeyong had anything stronger that could blur his vision and make him forget Mark Lee and his stupid smile and his stupid dimples and stupid cute Canadian accent. Mark smiled again, infuriatingly happily, dimples out and all. His black hair flopped in a gentle fringe in front of his eyes, it was longer than Hyuck had ever seen it, and hyuck just wanted to run his fingers through it, preferably whilst pushing Mark up against a wall as well. ' _Fuck you, Mark fucking Lee_ ' Donghyuck thought savagely as he watched Mark pour far too much milk into his coffee (Of course, Mark was far too adorable and sweet to drink black coffee for fucks sake) and then spoon a metric fuck ton of sugar in it to boot. Taeyong gave Donghyuck a small smile and said happily. 

"So, you two. I need a favour”.

Mark's head shot up and he nodded enthusiastically, almost spilling his drink. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, he couldn't _bear_ try-hards.

"Of course, Taeyongie! What is it"

Taeyongie? Really? Taeyong didn't let _him_ call him 'Taeyongie’.

"Hyuck? Do me a favour?"

Taeyong was focusing on Hyuck with his puppy eyes, scrunching his cheeks up cutely.

"Depends what it is."

Taeyong took a deep breath.

"Ok. I need you two to plan a wedding”.

***********************************************

Thanks to Johnny's meticulous time keeping, Jeno was only five minutes late to the vintage boutique where he'd arranged to meet Irene. The bride-to-be was standing outside with a huge smile and she waved enthusiastically at Jeno as he got out of the car. He jogged over to her, grinning back as she pulled him into a hug, standing on tip-toes to reach Jeno's 5'10 frame. Jeno laughed at the sight of petite Irene trying to reach his shoulders and took pity on her, bending down to scoop her up, ignoring her gleeful shrieks as he whirled her round. Placing the now dizzy and giggling woman down, Jeno looked around in confusion. He couldn't see Irene's equally wonderful fiancée, Seulgi anywhere.

'Irene, Hun - where's Seulgi? You two are joined at the hip most of the time”.

Irene squealed, hopping up and down on the spot delightedly, waving her hands around.

"She's not here Jen!"

"Why do you sound so happy about that babe? You're supposed to be getting _married_ in a month!"

Irene squealed again, 

"She's not here, Jen _because_ she's at the hospital!"

"And that's good?"

Irene rolled her eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. 

"She's at the hospital because she's meeting with a potential donor!"

Jeno furrowed his brow in confusion before it clicked.

"Donor? You mean-?"

"Yup! She's getting Pregnant!"

Jeno screamed in surprise before picking Irene up again, bridal style this time and dancing around with the laughing woman in his arms. 

"Irene! This is huge! Congratulations!"

Irene laughed again as she stumbled out of Jeno's arms. 

"Well, it’s just a meeting at this point but hopefully-" Irene crossed her fingers, the gorgeous diamond engagement ring glinting in the spring sunshine on her finger "She should be knocked up a month after the wedding!"

"I cannot believe you just used the phrase 'knocked-up' in reference to your 27-year-old fiancée."

"Shut up Jen" Irene smirked as she linked arms with Jeno and they strolled towards the door happily "Anyway - talking of love, have you got a date for our wedding yet?"

"Irene. I'm the _wedding planner_. I don't need a date”.

"Jeno" She grinned, mimicking his tone exactly "I'm the _bride_. And, as the bride, it is _your_ job to make my big day go perfectly. And it only will go perfectly if you have a date”.

Jeno shook his head, chuckling: "I'll just take Renjun or someone as friends."

"Damn" Irene looked disappointed "I always thought you and Renjun would be _properly_ cute together."

"Fuck off Hun”. 

They entered the boutique still laughing. The pink lights outside the shop proclaimed it as 'Flower Power - vintage wedding boutique extraordinaire!" and the inside looked as if the everything about the sixties had exploded inside the shop. It was painted baby pink inside with pictures of brides and grooms framed and hung on every inch of the wall. Jeno spotted a beautiful full colour picture of Yves and Chuu, whose wedding he'd planned earlier that year and a black and white frame of Wooyoung and San kissing under an arch, which had been the only wedding Jeno and Donghyuck had planned together. The receptionist, Wheein, sat at her lilac desk in the centre of the room, shouting at someone on the phone angrily but her pretty face lit up when she saw Jeno and Irene. Holding up a finger in the universal gesture of _wait,_ she rolled her eyes at the person on her phone before slamming it down savagely. Jeno grinned at the girl who was now running her hands frustratedly through her pretty auburn locks and muttering expletives in Korean whilst staring darkly at the phone, almost daring it to ring again. She looked up and returned Jeno's smile tentatively.

"You can go straight through, Jen."

Jeno smiled but then Wheein grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her "Just to warn you, we had another fitting just before this. The woman there seemed to think that getting Jaemin to match her champagne glass for champagne glass was a good idea”.

Jeno rolled his eyes "Oh, god. How bad is he?"

"Not that bad, luckily. He's just going around and doing his best RuPaul impression and calling everyone 'darrrrrrling' in a bad English accent”.

"Oh good. So, we're just in the camp phase and we haven't moved into the flirting-with-everything-in-sight-especially-Yuta bit yet."

Wheein sat back down and smiled at Irene who was listening to the conversation with interest.

"No" Wheein said, turning her attention to Jeno "Thankfully not but it’s not far off."

"Well Yuta's so in love with Taeyong, he's got better right?"

Wheein pursed her lips "You know Yuta-"

Jeno sighed "Yes, yes I do. Right, we'd better go and see if Korea's answer to drag race is sober enough to do a wedding dress fitting”.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up!" Wheein yelled after them as Jeno linked arms with Irene and took her along the corridor that led off the main waiting room into the boutique. Irene looked at Jeno curiously "How do you know the guys who run this?"

"They're both old friends" Jeno said vaguely but Irene wasn't buying it.

"How old?"

"Quite old"

Irene looked up at Jeno suspiciously.

"Jen... What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing! Yuta's Taeyong's boyfriend-

"Oh, lovely Taeyong who's doing all the interior for the wedding?"

"Yes, that Taeyong, and Jaemin-" Oh god, how could Jeno describe Jaemin. Jaemin was _everything_. He was Jeno's best friend, Jeno's other half, his missing part. They were indescribably close. Renjun liked to joke that they had their own secret language that no one else could understand and Jeno would laugh along while musing that it wasn't actually far from the truth. When Jeno was with Jaem, no one else existed. It was as if Jaemin had a glow emitting from his body, or a magnetic field. Jeno was hopelessly drawn to Jaemin, whether he liked it or not. 

"Jaemin is..."

Jeno was snapped from his Jaemin-centred reverie with a jolt: "Right, yes, Jaemin's another old friend! That's it I promise! Chill babe!"

Irene didn't look completely convinced but she agreeably followed Jeno as he led her down a series of corridors before coming to a set of frosted glass double doors and waited for Irene to catch up, her short legs jogging to keep up with his long stride. They paused at the double doors, and Jeno grinned. Whenever he brought someone to this room, he always wished he could take a picture of their expressions as soon as they saw the main boutique. 

"Irene."

"Jeno."

"Are you ready for your life as you know it to be changed for good?"

Irene smirked and said with mock seriousness "I am, Commander Lee”.

"Then, Madame Bae, we must venture forth into wedding-dress-heaven." 

Jeno turned and with a touch of the theatrical (Jeno could never resist an entrance) pushed open both of the doors and strutted into the huge room. It had once been a ballroom, Jeno remembered and it still had the huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the glass ceiling. It had giant, gilded, gold windows that stretched from top to bottom with thick red drapes giving the impression of a stately home. There were racks and racks and racks of clothes everywhere though, from long ball gown style white dresses, the kind that people wore for royal weddings, to tiny, structured hot pink ones that had come straight out of barbie's closet. Irene followed Jeno into the room, her perfect mouth rounded into a 'o' shape and her almond eyes widened expressively. She touched the dresses nearest her reverently, and looked up at Jen with shining eyes, looking as if she was about to start walking on air. Jeno smiled at her face before turning around to look for Yuta and Jaemin hurriedly. It didn't take him long to find them

Jaemin was standing in one corner, shrieking at his assistant, long-suffering Yiren who was holding armfuls of dresses and shoes in both hands. Jaemin was shouting something about the 'lack of seventies representation in midi-length dresses today' whilst waving a box of glitter around and covering the elegantly tiled floor with pink sparkles. Yuta was sitting in another corner with a notebook and his pen and furrowing his brows at the piece of paper he was designing dresses on before tearing the paper off the pad and balling it up to throw at Jaemin who had now moved on to scribbling down eyeshadow ideas on a nearby face chart and hugging poor Yiren tightly because of her 'Insane eye shape rennie, you are an _inspiration' ._ Jeno caught Yiren's eye, she winked in recognition and mouthed _he's tipsy as fuck_

 _I can_ _see,_ Jeno mouthed as Yiren shimmied out of Jaemin's tight grip and pointed him in Jeno's direction. Jaemin caught sight of Jeno and he looked _so damn perfect_ it made Jeno's chest hurt. From his messed up black hair tucked under a grey beanie, to his slightly flushed cheeks and sparkly eyes, he could've walked off the runway and Jeno could almost see his own heartstrings pulling towards his best friend who had broken into an unsteady run and was moving towards them at surprising speed for someone who's alcohol tolerance was about the equivalent of a single shot (did that stop Jaemin though? Fuck, no). Jeno couldn't stop himself into a huge grin and Irene furrowed her eyebrows at him from where she was browsing a rack of pastel yellow, eighties inspired mini-dresses. Jaemin reached Jeno about the same time as Irene clued into what was going on and she smiled smugly as Jaemin flung his arms around Jeno's neck, squealing into his shoulder. Jeno bit back a grin as he inhaled Jaemin's familiar cinnamon-and-honey scent that mingled with the lavender smell of his shampoo. 

"I _missed_ you Jennie!" Jaemin shrieked, slurring his words a tiny bit as he pulled back from the hug to look at Jeno's face before exaggeratedly kissing both of his cheeks delightedly. Jeno dearly hoped the blush he was feeling didn't show up on his face and laughed to hide it despite Irene's questioning smirk.

"Minnie, you literally saw me this morning. I dropped you off here for god's sake"

Jaemin pouted, puffing out his cheeks cutely and _fuck_ Jeno wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Yeah, but first I cried to drivers license in front of a client and then Yuta laughed at me because he is a heartless monster who doesn't cry at Olivia Rodrigo's voice and then I got into a drinking contest with a _straight woman_ which was very sad because I promised myself I would never lose to someone hetrosexual but I lost to Kim Sunhi and then Wheein wouldn't let me try on the new shoe stock despite the fact we have some _beautiful_ stilettos and I wasn't allowed to practice my walk to 'cover girl' by RuPaul and, and-"

Jeno couldn't help chuckling as Jaemin turned his attention to Irene who was laughing and filming on her phone, presumably to send to Seulgi. Jaemin gasped extravagantly and ran over to her before lifting up her chin and inspecting her from each angle 

"Oh my _god_ you are just _perfect!_ Has my little Jeno finally got a girlfriend?" 

"Min, I'm _gay_."

"Oh of _course,_ Jeno couldn't score someone as beautiful as _you!"_

"Hey!"

"No offence darling, you are spectacularly hot but oh my lord the _crush_ I would have on this woman if I was straight."

Irene giggled and looked at Jeno whose head was reeling from being called 'spectacularly hot'. Jaemin was now screaming Yiren's name across the room, and telling her to 'bring my templates and that _gorgeous_ new pen that Yuta bought me'. 

All the commotion caused said man to look up and see Jeno and Irene. Waving elegantly, he strolled over to Jeno and kissed him as-light-as-air on both cheeks before standing back to look him up and down

"You're looking good, visual"

"There is more to Jeno then his attractiveness!" Jaemin shrieked in the middle of measuring Irene's inner leg, making her jump in fright. Yuta rolled his eyes and ruffled Jeno's hair affectionately before catching sight of Irene and scampering over to her and firing questions about length, colour, style and for some bizarre reason, time period quickly. Irene, baffled by the attention but enjoying it started telling him about the requirements, her large eyes lighting up as she described her dress, Yuta nodding excitedly and Jaemin scribbling designs and notes onto a template that Yiren had hastily run over with. Jeno smiled at Jaemin who was now pointing the end of his pen at Irene and listing colours and designs, waving his hands around with Irene squealing and nodding ecstatically. It was only when he turned around that he saw Yuta who was looking at him with something akin to fangirling. Yuta caught Jeno's eye and mouthed delightedly ' _you LIKE him!'._ Jeno shook his head frantically, silently cursing his stupid cheeks that were blushing and he could feel his eyes move into the eye smile he always had when ever Jaemin was mentioned. ' _I really really don't'_ Jeno mouthed back but Yuta just raised his eyebrows disbelievingly _'don't lie to me Lee Jeno. You have a fucking crush on jaem, don't you?'_ Jeno buried his boiling cheeks in to his hands, praying that Jaemin and Irene were still occupied. He felt Yuta put a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear.

"You, me, office, _now_. I need to know everything!"

***********************************************

The two girls who Shotaro showed into Renjun's office were the literal definitions of 'opposites attract'. One, who introduced herself as Song Yuqi, was small and petite with a big smile, short black hair held back with butterfly clips and 'barely-there' makeup, the other, who introduced herself as Jeon Soyeon was even smaller, but with a jawline so sharp it could cut through concrete, long lilac-silver hair that she wore down and thick, smoky eyeshadow that made her already mysterious eyes look even more dangerous. She looked around suspiciously whilst clutching Yuqi's hand tightly. Renjun noticed a slight bump poking out of Yuqi's baby blue jeans, perfectly spherical and made a mental note that she was pregnant 

Offering up his best smile (Soyeon _terrified_ him) he introduced himself, surreptitiously wiping his clammy hands on his trousers and dearly hoping his voice didn't shake.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you both! I'm Huang Renjun and I have the privilege of planning your wedding!"

This seemed to work, Scary Soyeon softened and smiled back, whilst Yuqi grinned and shook his hand delightedly, both of them sitting down in the armchairs. Shotaro came in to offer around drinks (God, Renjun was going to _marry_ him one of these days) and Renjun was just about to ask for his 4th latte of the morning when Shotaro stuck a post-it-note surreptitiously on his desk while Yuqi was requesting her drink. The note made Renjun internally cackle hysterically, it read

_Renjun,_

_I've worked for you for 3 days so far but you cannot hold your coffee so if you would like something its going to have to be decaf_

_your assistant,_

_Shotaro :)_

Renjun caught Shotaro's eye and smiled before saying "Yes, Shotaro, I'd kill for a _decaf_ Latte please." 

Shotaro grinned and winked before exiting the room with a small smile 

Renjun, still smirking, turned to face the women and said encouragingly "So, how long have you two been engaged then"

Yuqi beamed "Oooooooh, about 4 months!"

"Any particular reason why you've decided to get married now? And what time scale are we looking at?"

Yuqi massaged her fiancee's hand comfortingly as Soyeon answered softly "Well, Yuqi's pregnant and we want to get married before the baby, so we're probably looking at about a wedding in the next 3 months or so? Is that feasible?"

Renjun nodded encouragingly "Of course, we'll have to put a good amount of work in but it's definitely doable-" He stopped mid-sentence as Yuqi waved her phone in the air suddenly

"I'm so sorry Renjun but my brother - the best man, with his usual sense of time-keeping has just arrived! Can I go down and get him? He's useless with directions!"

Renjun was struck by the near same situation happening to him at school and smiled at the memory before saying "No need, would you like me to send one of the assistants to get him?"

Yuqi smiled with relief "Would they mind? Thank you _so_ much!"

Renjun buzzed the intercom that led to Chenle's office and prayed that the boy would be marginally responsive 

"Chenle? Could you go down and get-" He looked at Yuqi for her brother's name and she mouthed _Wong Yukhei_ "Wong Yukhei from reception please?"

"What will you pay me?"

"Umm, I'll give you my Latte that Shotaro's getting now?"

"Deal."

Renjun released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as he heard the door open and close and then reopen a minute later, Chenle's chatter floating up the stairs, and a lower, deeper voice chuckling along. He sent a quick text to Shotaro asking him to leave the latte on Chenle's desk and then looked up when he heard the door open and a muffled cry of _'shit!'_ , as a man of 6 foot and plus walked into the doorframe. Renjun jumped up to help the new arrival but then realised that both Yuqi and Soyeon were still seated, with Soyeon laughing gently and Yuqi rolling her pretty eyes at the angry muttering of curses coming from the corner where the man was standing. Renjun felt weirdly guilty and hastily spoke

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Can I get you some ice or-"

The man turned around, and Renjun was struck by how good-looking he was. He had perfect dimples, short black hair in a messy quiff and his face looked like it had been sculpted by a renaissance artist: full red lips, almond shaped dark-chocolate coloured eyes and razor-sharp cheekbones. He smiled then, and Renjun could've sworn the sun had suddenly come out. 

"Na, it's fine thanks. It doesn't hurt that bad but thanks for all your help _sis_!" He said, in a deep velvety voice, directing the last bit at Yuqi who shrugged and inspected her nails vaguely 

"Yukhei, I would've had a lot more sympathy if I wasn't dealing with pregnancy hormones, a brother who doesn't know how to tell the time and who then promptly enters the first meeting about my _wedding_ by walking into the door frame!"

Yukhei scowled (Renjun shouldn't think it was that hot but it kinda was) and took a seat before smiling at Renjun who immediately felt himself go weak at the knees and sat down to stop himself falling over. He tried to get back into the plan by shuffling his notes but was aware of Yukhei watching him under immaculately plucked eyebrows

"So, Yuqi, Soyeon. Can you talk me through your aesthetics that you would like for the wedding?"

Yuqi immediately launched into a monologue about the colour schemes and the setting she wanted with Renjun duly scribbling down notes, trying to focus on what she was saying. It sounded nice, that was for sure. Yuqi was describing a classy yet modern template, quite big, with all of their friends and family invited, plus colleagues and bands (It turned out that Soyeon was a songwriter and Yuqi was a stylist so between them they had a decent amount of high-profile friends and contacts). Renjun paid close attention, whilst making lists on his notebook before Yukhei randomly cut in

"Renjun, right?"

Renjun was taken by surprise but he nodded gamely "Yup"

Yukhei smiled self-satisfyingly "Has anyone ever told you that you're really cute?"

Outside Renjun could hear Chenle having a coughing fit on his (read: Renjun's) latte and Jisung chuckling hysterically

"Oh, well, um thank you? You're cute too."

Yuqi rolled her eyes again before muttering conspiratorially to Renjun "Don't mind him, he just hits on everybody he sees"

Yukhei shot her a glare "No! I don't! He is cute! Look at him!"

"Yukhei, I'm gay!"

"Yeah, I still think Soyeon's hot and she's a girl!"

"Yukhei you're _bi!"_

"So?"

"So, we all know that you liked Soyeon when you guys first met, despite the fact we're both lesbian!"

"Shut up Yuqi!"

Soyeon put a restraining hand on each of the respective sibling's knees and said harshly "Yuqi. Yukhei. Can we try and act our age please?" 

Renjun mouthed ' _thank you_ ' towards her and she nodded with a small smile. Yuqi calmed her breathing and offered Renjun an apology prettily. Renjun gratefully accepted it whilst Yukhei pouted, sticking his perfect lips out and turning away from Yuqi before muttering to Renjun "You _are_ cute. Ignore my sister"

 _Oh fuck,_ thought Renjun as Yuqi stuck her tongue out at Yukhei and Yukhei flipped her back off making Soyeon groan and put her head in her hands. _This is going to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought_

***********************************************

"Soooooo, Mr-I-don't-have-time-for-love. Who was that man you called you cute huh?"

"Shut up Chenle or I swear to God I will shave your head"

"I don't get it though, How come you get called cute and I don't when I am _obviously_ way cuter than you?"

"Lele, you _have a boyfriend_!"

"And you, Renjunnie-bunny, have an admirer!"

"Shotaro!"

"Yup?"

"Bring me a fucking razor!! 


	2. venue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my bby MerakiTen for allowing me to rant about pronouns, send aggressive voice messages detailing fanfiction plots that i will never write (lol) and just generally putting up with my shit and beta-ing this. love ya too much bitch x  
> also, i made a playlist for this fic [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1BWz2IkhhTMyrtygWluSJE?si=qqbpNfxBR4G3OcK1GJkZww)  
> (i wrote the markhyuck bits listening to Green Light by Lorde and WITHOUT ME by The Kid LAROI, the luren bits to Finally // beautiful stranger by Halsey and the nomin bits to Monster by Irene and Seulgi and Willow by Taylor Swift, just in case you want some song recs off the playlist)  
> (also My Caffeine by Faith Richards is the song that Jeno is listening to near the end) x  
> 

Saturday 3rd September 

2:28 PM

Johnny pushed open the wooden to the mostly empty bar, feeling his head throbbing from the combined lack of sleep and the stress of the morning. The bartender offered him a wan smile as Johnny took a seat, groaning exaggeratedly. The bartender smiled sympathetically before asking "What can I get you this afternoon, sir?"

Johnny waved a hand vaguely, muttering "Anything strong enough to wipe memories?"

The bartender frowned "Sir, that seems a bit drastic"

Johnny sighed, sinking his head in his hands "Not with the morning I've just had, no."

The bartender smirked "I can make you a 'zombie' if you'd like, Sir?"

"Dare I ask about the name?"

"Sir, if you want memories wiped, this is the drink to do it"

Johnny's conscience whispered in his ear, telling him he should go back to the wedding and talk to Jungkook and Taehyung, or go home and try and get some decent sleep or at the very least he should _call_ his fiance and tell him that he was probably going to end up getting blackout drunk in a bar and could he come and talk some sense into him but did Johnny listen to the voice? Hell, no. He pushed a pathetic smile onto his face and nodded 

"Great. I'll have a double."

5:14 PM

Johnny's head was swimming as if he had been holding his breath underwater for the last 10 minutes and had just come up for air. His vision was blurry and as he tried to focus on the gaggle of girls sitting next to him, they suddenly split in half and doubled before his eyes. Johnny squinted at the crystal glass in front of him, trying to ignore the black spots drifting in and out of view as the man on his other side looked at him concernedly 

"Excuse me? Sir? Are you alright?"

Johnny tried to turn his head, but ended up slumping face first onto the bar, narrowly missing his empty glass (empty? what? how the fuck had that happened?) 

"Ok sir, I'm going to need you to unlock your phone for me so I can call someone to pick you up."

Johnny muttered something unintelligible and the man looked worried before saying "Sir, I'm going to call your most recent lists mm-kay? You shouldn't be here when you're this drunk."

Johnny wanted to tell him no, he'd be fine and anyway, the man would end up calling Ten and Johnny could _see_ Ten's disappointed expression already. Ten would drive here as soon as he got the call and then wouldn't speak to Johnny for the rest of the weekend, just look at him with a pitiful expression and have hushed conversations with Jaehyun on the phone, shut away in the spare bedroom. Unfortunately, Johnny was too drunk to even comprehend saying any of this and so just watched blankly as the guy put Johnny's phone on speaker and Ten's voice rang out into the now busy bar

"Johnny?! Johnny babe, can you hear me? Where the fuck _are_ you? We've been looking for you for _hours!"_

The man spoke hesitantly into the phone

"Um-hi?"

Ten was immediately on guard

"Who are you? Where's Johnny?"

"Oh god yes, ok. Well, I'm Kim Jongin and I'm with Johnny in a bar-"

"Where? I swear to god if you've laid a _finger_ on him-"

"No! No, no no, the total opposite, I promise. Johnny is incomprehensibly drunk and I thought it best to call the top of his emergency contacts list, which happened to be you. We're in 'Quench', the bar opposite the wedding planning service? Do you know it? I can give you directions or-"

"No" Ten's voice still had the high, nervous pitch but he seemed to have calmed down a bit now "No, thank you, but I know where it is. I'll be there in fifteen. Could you maybe keep an eye on him? Just make sure he doesn't drink anymore."

Jongin breathed a sigh of relief "Yes, of course. I'll get him some water and stay with him"

"Thank you so much" Johnny heard Ten call out to someone obviously with him "Jaehyun! We've found him!"

Jaehyun's faint voice poured out of the speaker "Oh thank _fuck_! Where is he?"

"Some bar, blackout drunk apparently. I'm going to pick him up now"

"Alright, do you want me to come with?"

"No, its fine. I'll bring him back to yours after though if that's cool? It's closer to a hospital in case-" Ten's voice cracked "In case we need one"

Jaehyun's voice softened "Go for it - I'll meet you there after I've told Sicheng, Taeil and Doyoung that we've got him"

"Alright" Ten's voice came back into the bar in full force now and the noise made Johnny wince as Jongin slid a glass of water in front of him. "Jongin, I'm on my way as we speak."

"Got it, I'll watch him until then."

"Thank you."

Jongin hung up and and looked at Johnny with something near affection, like a brother "Johnny, mate, you seemed to have caused a hell of a lot of stress for your friends "

Johnny tried to mumble an apology and Jongin chuckled "Don't worry about it, man. I've been in your position a _load_ of times and I would've wanted someone to do this for me"

Johnny nodded weakly and sipped the water with trembling hands, trying not to spill it on his faded black jeans as his head throbbed in time to the old jazz music on the speakers. _God_ , he needed to get a grip. He was 26, ran his own business and _engaged_. He and Ten wanted to start a _family_ after they got married -if they ever did. They'd been engaged for two years now but everytime they tried to have a serious conversation about marriage, something else always came up and what with this stupid Jungkook/Taehyung wedding that Johnny had devoted his last year to, it seemed that he'd barely seen his fiance. The wedding had been _huge_ though, easily the biggest Johnny had ever planned. It was the fairytale story, openly gay celebrated dancer Jeon Jungkook getting an opportunity to dance on soloist Kim Taehyung's concert tour and ending it with the first high-profile Korean gay couple. It was only a matter of time before they got engaged and they'd wanted Korea's only all LGBTQ+ wedding planning service to do it. It had been the cause of many sleepless nights for Johnny, refusing to delegate any tasks to Donghyuck, Jeno or even his then assistant Renjun, despite the constant offers. Johnny winced as he thought over how many times he'd ignored his fiance over the last year, abandoned him for work and now, on the biggest day of his career, not only had Jisung and Chenle completely fucked up, Johnny had scared his friends and Ten half to death by disappearing off the face of the earth for three hours to go and get shitfaced on a cocktail called the 'zombie'.

God, he was stupid. 

***********************************************

 _Six months_ earlier

Friday 17th March

11:03 AM

"No" Donghyuck said, chucking back his last mouthful of coffee and looking from Taeyong's hopeful expressions to Mark's adorable smile. "Absolutely not"

"Why?" Taeyong challenged, lacing his fingers together on the battered wooden countertop "Hyuckie, you don't even know whose wedding I want you two to plan yet."

"No, but I know that I'm supposed to be doing it with _him_ " Hyuck aimed a thumb darkly towards Mark and felt a mixture of satisfaction and guilt when a look of hurt flashed across Mark's pretty face "And therefore, I am saving your breath and telling you that _there is no way in hell I will ever say yes_!"

Taeyong rolled his eyes and took a sip from his own cup before turning to Mark "Markie? Babe, you in?"

Mark shrugged, looking down at the table and running his finger up and down the edge. Donghyuck absent-mindedly noticed that his fingers were long and delicate, nails painted a pastel yellow with not a chip on them. Donghyuck mentally nodded approvingly, comparing his own, bitten, dry nails with Mark's perfect ones. _Well_ thought Donghyuck, with sudden savageness _No surprise there, almost everything about Mark is fucking perfect_. 

"I don't know Taeyong" Mark said quietly, staring at a crack in the wood intently "I mean, normally I'd say yes but I can't plan a wedding on my own and since Donghyuck understandably wants me chopped up into tiny pieces, I don't see how this could work."

Hyuck felt an unfamiliar jolt of shame in his lower stomach. Mark looked so despondent and upset, such a contrast to his normally irritatingly sunny mood, that it was simply _weird_ to see Mark Lee without a smile, no matter how horrible Donghyuck was. Taeyong shook his head

"Look, Mark. Donghyuck-" Here, Taeyong directed a poisonous glare towards Hyuck and Hyuck just rolled his eyes in return "Donghyuck's got a right to be a dick at times-"

"Hey!"

"Hyuckie, be quiet, I am banning you from speaking or I will get my boyfriend to beat you up-"

"I am _literally_ the same height as Yuta"

"Yes but he has more stilettos then you have competence and his runway walk makes RuPaul look like bambi so shut up." 

Donghyuck glared but did as he was told (not that he was scared of Yuta, but Yuta in six inch stilettos? Different story) and Taeyong, who by now was holding a pouting ( _God, it shouldn't be that cute when Mark Lee pouted,_ Donghyuck thought casually) Mark's hand and saying earnestly "Like I said, he's being a mega dick which is funny because his actual dick is quite small, as you know-"

" _Taeyong!_ "

"What! You're forgetting I roomed with you for three years in college! I can _never_ unsee walking in on you in the shower!" Taeyong shuddered at the memory before continuing "Anyway, Mark, the point is that Donghyuck doesn't hate you-"

"Speak for yourself..."

"-He just needs some time to get to know you again! That's all, I promise"

Mark, the happy, eagar smile back in full force, nodded and blinked his stupidly long eyelashes at Donghyuck who refused to meet his eye and stubbornly focused on his battered adidas under the table. 

"So, Hyuck. I'll ask you again. Are you in?"

Hyuck sighed, his cheeks still red as a firetruck from Taeyong's comment, "Tell me whose wedding you want me to plan and I'll think about it"

Taeyong grinned and clutched Donghyuck's hand happily "Well you know your boss, right?"

Donghyuck frowned "Yes, I know Johnny-" The penny dropped suddenly "No, no, no, no. Taeyong, you'd better not be saying what I think you're saying-"

Taeyong giggled and nodded "Yup!"

Donghyuck buried his head in his hands. Mark just looked faintly confused "Um, sorry. Taeyong, exactly who are we talking about here?"

"Well, who else than Johnny and Ten of course!"

Mark's face suddenly took on the same horrified expression as Donghyuck's "Oh god. You're not actually serious are you, Taeyongie?"

Taeyong's face didn't lose the smug grin "Of course I am! Mark, you run a dance school with Ten, you know him better than anyone, Hyuckie, you're Johnny's right-hand-man and a wedding planner! What could go wrong?"

"Do you actually want me to answer that?"

"It's _fine_ Donghyuck. Ten's already on board-"

"Hold up, hold up." Mark said, waving a hand in the air "You've asked Ten about this?!"

"Brilliant! So it's just _my_ boss we're deceiving!"

"Shut up Donghyuck! Mark, yes, Ten was the one who brought it up. They've been engaged for two years and Ten wants children and a home and to call Johnny his husband-"

"Awwwww"

Donghyuck shot Mark a sour look

"But Johnny's so stressed with planning this Jungkook and Taehyung wedding that he barely speaks to Ten anymore, let alone to talk about the wedding, or rather, the lack of it"

"Right, so Ten's grand plan is to not _tell_ Johnny about the wedding!? _Foolproof_ "

"Well actually, it was my idea and I told Ten that you two had already agreed to do it-"

"You _WHAT?"_

Donghyuck and Mark spoke at the same time, similar expressions of trauma on their faces. Mark banged his head against the table repeatedly "Taeyong. Please tell me that this is a bad dream."

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Markie" Taeyong cried cheerfully "It'll be _fine_!"

"Lee Taeyong, you _blackmailer!"_

 _"_ Come on Hyuck! Its not blackmail as such.... manipulation!"

"Oh right, that's fine then!"

Taeyong pouted, putting such puppy eyes on that Donghyuck had to look away in disgust " _Please_ guys! Just think how _hurt_ Ten will be when you tell him how you two couldn't put your own feelings aside for the happiest day of his and Johnny's life. They want to _start a family_ and you" Taeyong pointed the end of his spoon at Hyuck and Mark respectively "are _willingly_ keeping that dream from them"

There was a tiny, charged silence then Mark, slamming down his mug, said "Fuck it, why not."

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at the word choice "Since when did the perfect Mark Lee swear?"

"Since he decided that he didn't like being the 'perfect Mark Lee anymore'

Donghyuck cocked his head, raising an eyebrow casually, whilst Taeyong squealed and hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you Markie! You won't regret it"

"Oh, I already do" Mark mumered and Hyuck, against his wishes snorted, catching Mark's eye, the latter looking bemused but smiling back. Taeyong turned his attention to Donghyuck 

"Please Hyuck? Pretty pretty pretty please?"

"Yes, Hyuck, please, don't make me plan a wedding with no experience and only Taeyong for help." Mark put in, drily and Hyuck snorted again, reminded for an instant of the spark a couple of years ago.

"Fine. _Fine._ I'll do it! I hope you're happy now, Yong."

Taeyong was dancing around the room, shrieking something about 'opportunity of a life time' and 'fate and destiny'. Mark smiled his beautiful Mark Lee smile that made Donghyuck go weak at the knees and clinked their two empty cups together.

"Here's to being bullied by Lee Taeyong"

"I'll drink to that"

***********************************************

_@lee_donghyuckkk_

_@taeyongie1 has added you to a group chat with @Mark.Lee_

_@taeyongie1 has named the group chat 'the three lees'_

_@taeyongie1: welcome fellow lees_

_stop calling us that taeyong_

_@Mark.Lee: I agree._

_@taeyongie1: u guys r boring :(_

_no, ur just sad_

_@Mark.Lee: *you're._

_fuck off mark_

_@Mark.Lee: *Mark._

_@taeyongie1: yall we have wedding planning 2 do_

_im not planning it over an insta gc_

_@Mark.Lee:*I'm._

_@Mark.Lee:*Instagram._

_@Mark.Lee:*Group chat._

_mark if u correct my texts one more time_

_i will end u_

_@Mark.Lee:........._

_@Mark.Lee:*Mark._

_@Mark.Lee: Names have capital letters, asshole._

_@Mark.Lee: *you._

_prepare to be ended_

_ending will commence_

_@taeyongie1: stop flirting u 2_

_he literally just called me asshole_

_@taeyongie1: why does this give me 2 summers ago vibes_

_@Mark.Lee: Shut up, Taeyong._

_@Mark.Lee: I would never flirt with someone who spells Mark without a capital 'M'._

_mark :)_

_@Mark.Lee: :(_

_@taeyongie1: hyuck uve made him sad_

_@taeyongie1: say sorry meanie_

_no_

_@taeyongie1: Mark i love u_

_@Mark.Lee: The fact you spelt my name with a capital makes me very happy._

_Mark u need 2 get a life_

_@Mark.Lee: You used a capital!! <3_

_@taeyongie1: lol im 3rd wheeling now #rip_

_u literally have a boyfriend_

_@Mark.Lee: Yes, go and be with Yuta._

_@taeyongie1: oh do u 2 need some couple time_

_@taeyongie1: ok ;)_

_@taeyongie1: u only had 2 ask guys ;)_

_yong i hate u_

_@taeyongie1: luv u 2 bby <3_

_***********************************************_

_2 weeks later_

Tuesday 31st March

8:04 AM

Renjun wasn't sure exactly _when_ he'd fallen asleep at his desk but Yukhei's confused expression told him he definitely had. The last thing Renjun remembered was trying to find a venue that met Yuqi's specific guidelines well into the early hours of the morning. Normally he would've taken his laptop home to the flat he shared with Yangyang but Yangyang was out with his boyfriend Hendery and Renjun didn't want to be all alone in the cold flat by himself. Not that work was much better, it was just him and Johnny (Renjun was _convinced_ Johnny didn't sleep) but at least here Renjun could focus well enough to try and make some progress. That was until he awoke to a hand shaking his shoulder and looked up to see Wong Yukhei's concerned expression gazing down on him. Renjun was suddenly acutely aware of his ruffled hair and sleepy eyes and hastily rubbed his face to try and make himself look vaguely more presentable. Yukhei smiled at this, his large eyes crinkling at the corners and a chunk of his carefully gelled hair falling in front of his face. Renjun had an irrepressible urge to push it back, and he nearly did before shaking himself out of his sleepy reverie. _Stop it Jun,_ he told himself sternly as Yukhei pushed the hair back himself and stood up, pulling his black turtleneck down, drawing Renjun's attention to his muscular waist. _You are not allowed to be whipped for the best man. That's akin to crushing on the groom. No. Nada. Not allowed!_

Renjun stood up as well, noting mentally how he was just the right height to fit snugly into Yukhei's side, his head just reaching the top of his shoulder. Renjun absent-mindedly ran a hand through his own hair, still not fully awake but dearly hoping that Chenle wasn't in yet. He would _never_ hear the end of it if he was. 

"Oh god, sorry Renjun" Yukhei began, backing out of the room slowly "I had no idea you would be asleep-"

"Fuck, don't worry about it. It's not a regular occurence."

Yukhei chuckled, coming back into the office and sinking down into one of the plush armchairs before saying "This weddings really got it going on huh?"

"Yeah" Renjun laughed as well, smiling as he sat back into his chair "Look, Yukhei. I don't mean to be rude at all but why are you here? It's ten past eight in the morning? Our meeting's not till ten thirty?"

"Oh yeah! Well I've always been late and I think my sis is getting ready to hang, draw, and quarter me if I did it again so-"

This was true. They'd had a further four meetings in the two weeks Renjun had been booked to do the wedding and Yukhei had been unfailingly late. Every. Single. Time. At the end of the last meeting, Yuqi had indeed (despite the huge height difference) nearly thrown herself at her brother when he sprinted in 45 minutes late. 

"Well, that's great, Yukhei" Renjun began carefully "But, um - two hours and fifty minutes early?"

"I just can't win, can I?" The taller man said, sticking his tongue out at Renjun, who rolled his eyes in response "Look, I even brought you breakfast-"

"You brought me _breakfast?_ "

"Yeah!" Yukhei grinned infectiously, handing over a paper bag from Renjun's favourite bakery, the smell making his mouth salivate

"Why?"

Yukhei pouted "Can I not buy a cute wedding planner breakfast?"

"Yuqi was right, you _do_ flirt with everyone!"

"I cannot believe you just said my sister was right, dickhead. That's breakfast privileges lost for the next week."

Renjun was rifling through the paper bag curiously "How do you even know my _order!?_ This is literally the _only_ thing I ever get from Bakeology!"

Yukhei's usual self-satisfied smirk was back "Well, you're just _that_ predictable."

Renjun fixed him with a frown, his mouth full of strawberry and almond croissant, 

"Ok, fine, I spoke to Shotaro a couple of days ago. He said you haven't been eating and I got your order off him" Yukhei said, rifling through his own bag to pull out a black forest muffin 

"Chocolate muffins for breakfast? Really?"

"Shut up Junnie, don't be jealous because mine is so much nicer than that _thing_ you're eating that doesn't even have _chocolate_ in it"

Renjun was about to offer a witty retort when his phone, lying on the table, buzzed in quick succession with messages from Chenle

 _Lele._ _8:17_

_jun_

_what is that cute boy doing in ur office_

_its 8:17_

_omg_

_did u spend the night together?_

_eeeeeeeeeee!_

_omg_

_ur eating breakfast_

_where is my breakfast_

_jiji never buys me breakfast_

_this is so unfair wtf_

_shut up_

_we did not_

_he just bought me food_

_ffs_

_where is my food_

_i want food_

_tell cute tall boy to bring me food tmrw_

_no_

_i will make ur life a misery_

_< 3_

_im beginning to understand why hyuck hates u sm_

_hyuck luvs me_

_deep down_

_very very deep down :)_

Renjun rolled his eyes at the messages, before looking at Yukhei who was studying him with an unreadable expression, a small mona-lisa-esque smile on his face. Renjun contented himself with taking another bite of croissant, then saying with his mouthful "What?"

Yukhei smiled, larger this time and shook his head "Nothing, don't worry. So have you got a date for bridezilla yet?"

"Oh my god, anyone would thing you two were still _four."_

"Hey, she's my sister, I'm allowed to bully her"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask - like why do you both have different surnames?"

Yukhei visibly squirmed at this question and Renjun mentally kicked himself "Fuck, sorry, that was rude-"

"No, it's fine, like, we're not technically siblings, y'know? We both grew up in a series of children's homes, we've known each other for honestly as long as I can remember. She's my sister in everything but name, a constant in my life, I guess-"

"Aw. You _do_ love her" Renjun teased as Yukhei blushed and flipped him off 

"Believe it or not, I vaguely do." 

Renjun smiled comfortingly "Hey, you're lucky. I'm an only child, never had a brother or a sister but would've loved either. There's just Yangyang now,"

Yukhei's expression changed at the unfamiliar name and a sour tone crept into his voice "Who's Yangyang? Your _boyfriend?_ "

Renjun was taken absolutely by surprise and he burst out laughing " _Yangyang!_ Oh my god, no! That would be practically incest!"

Yukhei's shoulders dropped and an easy grin overtook his face, whilst Renjun was still cackling and muttering "Yangyang" to himself. Yukhei started to laugh now as well, Renjun's giggles infectious. 

"Hey, I don't know, he could've been!"

Renjun erupted into breathy giggles again, shaking his head "No, definitely not. I am most single, y'know - if you were wondering"

There was a squeal from Jisung and a shout of 'Go get 'em Junnie!' from Chenle, both of whom were unashamedly listening at the door and Renjun inwardly cringed. Yukhei however, grinned even wider and said "Well, if you were wondering, so am I."

"Well I'm free all of next week, just in case you were wondering-"

"Huh, so am I! Well, I'm wondering if I should get your number? Y'know because, we both _wonder_ so much about each other, right?" 

Renjun bit back a smile as he nodded and printed his number in block capitals all the way up Yukhei's arm. Yukhei gave a huge grin in comparison and said "You should've been a tattooist, Jun"

"Wow, is that your way of telling me you wished you'd never met me?"

Yukhei gave another cheek-splitting grin and shook his head "Na, I would've found you anyway"

"You are such a sap"

"Hey, don't pretend you don't love it"

"It's too early to be soppy and romantic"

"Just shut up and write your number, dumbass"

_***********************************************_

Thursday 2nd April

9:39 PM

Jeno was curled up in the small, red armchair in the 'living room' of his and Jaemin's small Seoul apartment, when the younger got back that night. A rerun of glee was on in the background and Jeno was idly humming along as Jaemin unlocked the door and called through the apartment.

"Jen? Babe, I'm back!"

Jeno grinned, almost unconsciously as he got up to meet Jaem, who was wincing with tiredness as he walked through the small hallway that led to the big combined kitchen/sitting room, arms full of groceries and take-out. Jeno's normal smile was replaced with a look of worry as he took in the black circles under Jaemin's eyes and the brown roots growing through his now sky-blue hair. Jaemin usually refused to ever let a _millimetre_ of brown show through and many a time, Jeno had been called into the bathroom with a shriek of "Jen! You can see my _birth_ hair colour!". Jeno rushed to take the bags from Jaem who handed them over with a wan smile and leant into Jeno's concerned arm, running his hands through his locks and rubbing his eyes as Jeno supported him down the corridor. Collapsing onto the faded white sofa that still had the red wine stain from when Jisung had tried to baptize Chenle with red wine one party (the photos of Jisung lifting Chenle up with the cross painted in red wine on his face still made Jeno cry with laughter), Jaemin dropped his head onto a cushion and closed his eyes, puffy with exhaustion as Jeno ran a hand comfortingly through his hair. "Jaem. You're working far too hard"

"No, I'm not! Its just this _stupid_ Sunhi/Kangdae wedding that's next month. I swear Kim Sunhi thinks that I am put on this earth to _hand make_ her bloody wedding dress and according to Yuta, Ahn Kangdae is no better."

Jeno frowned as he took in this information "I thought you and Yuta wanted to make the business LGBTQ only?"

Jaemin smiled with no happiness, leaning into Jeno's palm as the older twirled Jaemin's hair around his fingers "I wish. It doesn't bring in _nearly_ enough business, hence the reason we have to take on this one but I swear to god if Kim-Fucking-Sunhi comments about Yuta's mullet _one more time-"_

Jeno smirked as Jaemin muttered darkly, listing all the painful deaths he would inflict on Kim Sunhi if she dared to insult Yuta's unique red long hair again, absentmindedly drawing patterns on Jeno's hand which had now slipped from Jaem's hair to his shoulder and was massaging the crook of his neck. The soft touch made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, like Jaemin's nails contained electricity that pulsed in time to Jeno's heartbeat. _Stop,_ said the voice in Jeno's head _You cannot ruin this. You cannot lose Jaem_.

With painful insistence, Jeno pulled his hand away from Jaemin's soft grip and went to start unpacking the groceries in the bags, ignoring the tug in his stomach as he looked at Jaemin, who in turn was watching Jeno with an expression close to disappointment. Jeno was surprised to find Chinese take out in one of the bags, the enticing aromas of star anise and soy sauce winding their way up Jeno's nose seductively. "Min, why'd you buy Chinese?"

"You don't eat when I'm not here and you've been stressed as well, Jen"

"Min."

"Yeah?"

"You _hate_ Chinese"

"But it's your favourite"

"You said, and I quote 'you would rather drink Chenle's vanilla vodka that tastes like cat piss mixed with room spray until you puke than let me have Chinese in the flat'"

Jaemin wrinkled his nose at the smell of the food "Well, count yourself lucky I bought it for you then"

Jeno frowned at the contents of the bag "Jaem, What're you going to eat?"

"Oh" Jaemin waved his hand vaguely "I'm not really hungry, y'know."

"Jaemin, you need to eat something. Non-negotiable."

"Jeno, I'm really not hungry, I swear."

"Jesus, Jaem. When did you last eat?"

"Jeno, stop it! I'm just not hungry!" Jaemin stood up, reeling on his feet and nearly falling over. Jeno rushed to catch him but Jaemin pushed him away with a harried "Stop worrying Jen, I'm fine!" and stalking off to his room, his blue hair illuminated by the moonlight in streaming in through the windows in the hallway. Jeno looked concernedly after him, watching as Jaemin put a hand out on the wall to stop himself falling over, his slim fingers spread out and breathing heavy as he steadied himself. Jeno resisted the urge to go after him just now, eleven years of friendship and three of roommates had taught him that when Jaemin went to his room like that meant he wanted to be alone for now. Jeno would check on him later

1:46 AM

Jeno woke up at quarter to two in a cold sweat. He wasn't entirely sure why, but his heart was racing and his forehead felt damp. He knew that once he woke up, he couldn't sleep for ages so swung his legs out of bed and pulled his favourite baby blue hoodie on over Jaemin's old Ariana Grande concert t-shirt. Moving into the kitchen, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, flicking the lights on, the sudden brightness making him wince and pull his hood up over his messy blonde hair. Jeno opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of chocolate cereal, his 2AM guilty pleasure as he plugged his headphones into his phone and put his playlist on shuffle, not really acknowledging the song that came up. Pouring an obnoxiously large bowl of cereal, he sunk onto the sofa, burying his face in his hoodie and closed his eyes as the soft beat of Faith Richards washed over him, soothing his panic. Left to its own devices, Jeno's mind moved inevitably to Jaemin and his weird behaviour that evening. Jeno was worried about him. More than that, Jeno was worried about _them_. Jeno and Jaemin didn't fight. Not normally. And yes, what happened that evening wasn't a _fight_ as such but whatever it was, Jeno didn't like it. 

Jeno had realised he was in love with Na Jaemin four years ago. They'd been in a gay club, celebrating Jeno's coming out to his parents, both high on happiness and free cocktails, glitter strewn all over them. Jaemin had been out for years, since his mother first told him that no, boys did not normally have pictures of a shirtless Zac Efron from Baywatch on their walls but yes, it was completely fine if he wanted to put it up there (She was more concerned as to where nine year old Jaemin had got that _particular_ picture then the fact it was of a man instead of a woman). But Jeno? Jeno had taken sometime since he first told Jaemin that, voice shaking and lip quivering, he liked girls and boys. Jaemin of course had taken it all in his stride: "Oh thank _God!_ I _need_ someone to fangirl with over Lee Taemin! Have you _seen_ that boy?" Anyway, age twenty and six years after that particular revelation to Na Jaemin, Jeno had finally told his mum and dad. They were surprised, yes, but took it fairly well. However, Jeno had thought it would probably be a good idea to give them some space. Sneaking in through Jaemin's window so as not to disturb his roommate, Jeno had broken the news that he was now officially out as bi and could he get Jeno drunk so as to stop him worrying about what his parents were thinking? Jaemin had jumped at the chance.

These events had led to them in the rainbow bar, dancing as close as lovers, Jaemin's torso pressed against Jeno's, hands entwined as the sultry R&B beat played in the background. Jeno had lived for these moments of closeness even before he knew he had feelings. Jaemin's eyeliner was smudged and he smelt of the vaseline that they'd used to stick glitter to each others cheeks which mingled with the smell of bodies in the underground club, strobe lights mirroring Jeno's mood. Jaemin had closed his eyes, laughter imprinted on his face as he swung round and pressed his back against Jeno's torso, before pulling him off the floor and to the bar where they both collapsed in giggles and ordered more drinks. Jeno had, impulsed by Jaemin's beautiful laughter, and his then candyfloss pink hair mussed up from where Jeno had run his hands through it, leant forward and pressed a kiss to his nose. Jaemin had just laughed again and pulled Jeno's face close to his before kissing him properly, running his hands through Jeno's hair like Jeno had done to him and wrapping his legs between Jeno's own. Jeno himself sunk into the kiss, noticing how Jaemin tasted like Gin and Lemonade, the way he bit Jeno's lip gently, just hard enough to make the older notice it but not hard enough to hurt. It felt like a firework was going off in Jeno's head, like they were trapped inside an eye of a hurricane, where there was silence, for just a moment. Nothing mattered just Jaemin. Suddenly, as quickly as it had happened, Jaemin pulled away and smiled an embarrassed smile at Jeno who was frowning in confusion at the movement. 

"I wanted your first kiss as a fully out person to be with someone who loves you, Jen. Its what you deserve."

Yes, that was the moment Lee Jeno realised he was in love with Na Jaemin.

Getting up off the faded sofa and putting his now empty bowl in the sink, Jeno went to check on his best friend. Hopefully Jaem would be asleep by now, but sure enough, Jeno saw the pink glow of Jaemin's fairy lights shining under the door. Jeno knocked softly, opening the door and poking his head around. Jaem was swallowed up by his pile of blankets and huge duvet, one of Jeno's old superdry hoodies wrapped around him and his battered toy rabbit sitting on his pillow. Jeno walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, as Jaemin stared at the ceiling before whispering

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither" Jeno said, placing his hand on Jaemin's hair gently and stroking his forehead. "Nana, you would tell me if you were worried about anything, wouldn't you?"

"I had a date today"

" _What_?" This was way different to what Jeno had thought was upsetting Jaemin, and he swung his legs up onto the double bed to lie parallel to Jaemin, still his hand stroking his hair gently "How did it go, Nana?"

Jaemin rocked himself up into a seating position before curling up on Jeno's chest like a blue-haired cat. "I don't know what I was expecting really. I just ended up talking about you the whole time which seemed to piss him off. And then he made a comment about the amount of cake I ate and my weight which is when I told him in no uncertain terms that if he spoke to me again I would break both his legs. Quite a feat bearing in mind he _is_ 6'1."

Something golden and warm flooded through Jeno's chest at Jaemin's words. _I spent the whole time talking about you, b_ efore being replaced by raw, hot anger at the rest of the sentence

"How _dare_ he! Who was it, Jaem? I'll go and _fucking_ murder them."

Jaemin smiled softly, looking up at Jeno and burrowing his face in his hoodie. "Don't worry about it, Jen but thank you baby. Yuta dealt with him"

A poisonous feeling spread through Jeno's veins against his will. _Yuta dealt with him_. _Nakamoto Yuta_ shouldn't have to deal with that dick who wasn't worthy to inhabit the same _city_ as Jaemin, let alone even _talk_ to him.

Jaemin breathed out and Jeno absentmindedly traced his fingertips lightly over Jaemin's back. "I should just date you, Jen" came Jaemin's muffled voice presently "No one else could ever compare to us"

"God, Nana just marry me already"

"Baby, bring me the wedding papers and I'll sign them _anytime_ "

Jeno's head was a battlefield of voices. _Tell him_ said one voice crossly _He literally just said he would date you_. _No, don't_ came another voice _you couldn't lose him. This is Jaemin, what would you do without him?_

_I-I don't know._

_Exactly, so don't do it. You cannot risk your relationship and your heart like that._

Jeno groaned inwardly and sat up as if to go, until Jaemin clasped his wrist surprisingly hard. "Jen. Do you remember when we would sleep in the same bed? When we were teenagers?"

Jeno looked down at Jaemin who was weirdly ernest for once

"Yeah?"

"C-could you stay? I just _really_ don't want to be alone tonight."

Jeno bit back an ecstatic grin at this, before nodding and swinging his legs back onto the bed and tucking himself under the covers, feeling Jaemin's legs entwining his and kissing his blue head softly. 

"Love you"

"Love you too"

_***********************************************_

"Renjunnie has a _date?!_ "

"Chenle, which bit of _shut the fuck up_ do you not understand?"

"Sorry, Hyuckleberry Finn!"

"How many times? Chenle. My name is Donghyuck. _Not_ ring ding dong-hyuck, _not_ hyuckie-cluckie and _NOT Hyuckleberry Finn!_ "

"And its not a date! I've just given him my number."

"Jisung? How much do you bet they'll fuck on the first date, babe?"

"30'000 won they'll kiss"

"Shut up Jisung or I swear to god, I _will_ hang both of you"

"Oooooh Junnie, I didn't know you were into BDSM!"

"Kinky!!"

"CHENLE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if you hadn't got it, Kim Sunhi and Ahn Kangdae are OC's)  
> Kudos and comments are much loved!  
> See you next Tuesday my loves.  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave comments/kudos as they keep me going! x


End file.
